Users may utilize social networking services to connect to other users. Often, these social networking services provide recommendations for connections with other users that a first user may wish to connect with, such as friends of one or more mutual friends, people with similar addresses or businesses, and/or past school or business contacts. However, as users move to new locations and new jobs, the social networking services may be slow to update their recommendations without the user providing new information associating them with a new location. For example, a new hire at a business may not immediately add present employees at the business or may not update their profile to include the business's name or address. However, the new hire may wish to connect with the present employees in order to familiarize themselves with the current staff. Thus, the new hire may miss out on a valuable resource provided by the social networking service.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.